Superbeast
by Konner2015
Summary: Batman gave the Young Justice Team a new mission in the Canada to find out what unknown creature in the forest after the citizens reports to the news about the creature they've witnessed. Until the night, two members of Team went missing in the forest, Robin and Superboy. Who will protect them from the unknown creature?
1. Chapter 1: The Forest

Winter in the mountains of snow and ice, frozen lakes, snow-sparking sunsets and gently falling flakes-rug up with fresh snow-cover forest. The sounds of running through the forest, two shadow of figures who ran away for their dear life. One of them fall down to the ground nearby the frozen river, "Argh!" He yelps in pain. Other figure turn around and saw the first figure lay on the ground who holds the injured of the left leg with both of hands before yell out the name in panic voice, "Robin!" The first figure who named Robin, look up at the second figure with a worry but fear look on his face, "S-Superboy..." The second figure who named Superboy run back to Robin and help him sit up on the coldest snow ground, looks down at his injured leg with less blood a bit. "You're hurt!" He heard the others running toward their location, "Quick get on my back, hurry!" He helps Robin climbs up onto his back and holds his legs under his arms to start running faster across the river toward into the deep forest before Robin noticed the cave since they passed. "Superboy! There is a cave on the right!" He point his index finger at the location and got a nod from Superboy and start to make a move to the cave.

They enter in the cave before accident slip on the ice cause them fall down through the hole of the cave to another until they come out of the hole exist and fall to the ground. Grunts lowly escape from Superboy's throat and sit up, rubs his head with his right hand, "Ugh...Robin?" Heard groan sound from behind him, looks over his shoulder at Robin with his ocean blue eyes, "You okay?" He crawls over to him with a worry look. Robin just lay his back on the ground, "Yeah. I think I hurt my back since we fall from those hole! And my injured leg too! Batman is gonna be pissed when he see this." Superboy nods his head as knew that Batman could be overprotective of Robin like a son, looks up from Robin and take a looks around until he spots something in the wall. Blinks his eyes then widen as shocked as soon as Robin looks confused but follows his glaze to the wall to see what he looked at before widen his eyes under his mask with surprised but shocked on his face. They saw a person is in the frozen in ice against the wall of the cave, it was a female with a orange longer hair but don't see the rest of her body because of the rock cover half of her body like a pod.


	2. Chapter 2: Awakenings

Superboy helps Robin up on his feet, place his arm under his right arm and other around his shoulder, "Is that..?" They walks over to the wall and looks up at the female's face, she looks peace in her sleeping almost like a coma. Robin placed one of his hands on the ice wall, trying to figure it out how to get her out of the ice wall. "Any idea how to get her out of it, Robin?" Superboy asked while he holds Robin to his side with his left arm around his waist with his other hand hold Robin's arm over his shoulder.

Robin looks up from the female to Superboy then looks back at the female with a curious look on his face, "Use your strength power to free her from the frozen." He nodded his head and walks him over to the opposite of the wall and sit Robin down to the floor slowly as careful for his injured leg. "Thanks." Robin smiles at Superboy, leans the back of his back against the rock wall of the cave, watching the young teen male walks back to the frozen in ice wall. The young kryptonian placed his left hand on the side of the wall and pulls his left hand backward, before his hand turn into a fist, then punch strike towards aim to contact the ice wall cause ice tears in part as he continue doing to break it to free her until heard the crack of the sound, take a step back away from it and watching the ice start breaking down then looks up at the body of female just fall down from the wall. He quick grabs her in his arms.

Carry her back to Robin in his arms, looking down at the young teen female curiously with his ocean blue eyes before stopped by front of Robin and lay her down to the floor. Robin placed his index and middle fingers on the side of the female's neck to check her pulse to make sure if she is alive or not. Turned out she is alive. "She is fine but her body need a heat temperature since she just got out of the those wall, her skin looks blue like a freezing." Superboy staring at Robin for a moment and got an idea. He pulls her into his arms in order to keep her warm, "I can keep her warm for a while." He sit down beside Robin, sighing, "Any signals from the team?" Robin typing his technology keyboard on his right arm with his left hand to figure it out how to contact the team since they disappeared from the unknown creature. "I'm trying to contact them, Superboy." Pinched his his nose between his fingers as he got a little bit headache.

Two males jumped as they heard the groan sound from the below them, looking down at the female and waits for the female's eyes open. The young female groans, placed her left hand onto top of her head down to her forehead, rubs her temple, "Mmm..." Opens her eyes slowly to look up at Superboy and Robin with her bright green eyes, blinks at them curiously and tiled her head to looks at Superboy who holds her against his chest, trying to figure out who they are. Superboy helps her sit up in Superboy's laps, "You alright, um...?" He have no clue how to call her name. She looks down at her body as notice it was a white kimono covers her without shoes. Robin grins his lips widen, "Hello! I'm Robin and this is Superboy. He is the one who freed you from those frozen wall and keep you warm with his heat temperature. What is your name?" He asked her gently. She looks down then up at them before shakes her head that she didn't have a name. "Oh, you don't have one? Or are you lost your memories?" He asked and got nod twice from the female as he knew it was bad. "How about Clarrie? If you doesn't have one," Superboy smiles at the female. She thought about the name he gave her then nods her head with a warm smile and point her index finger at her throat. "Ah, you're mute, Clarrie?" Robin asked her. She smiled at the both males and nodded her head again.


	3. Chapter 3: Unknown Creature & Rescued

Clarrie trying do her best to communicate with Superboy and Robin. She listened to their stories how come Superboy and Robin end up in here and found her. She gave them a warm 'Thank you' smile for freed her. Superboy looked at the young boy, "Robin. What do we do to explain to Batman about her?" He looks worried but do not like to leave her alone in the cave by herself. "Well, we can't leave her here like this. We will take her with us to the Mount Justice with the team but one question, how do we get out of here since we fell from those hole of the ceiling?" He pointed his index finger up as Clarrie looks at his finger but follow it up from his finger to the ceiling to noticed the big hole. 'Ah, that is where they came from those falling. I could use my powers but I do not wish to show them her powers for some reason but they're seems nice people. How long have I been sleep in those frozen wall...' She thought herself in her mind and haven't noticed the unknown creature who staring at them from the hole.

The unknown creature came out of the hole and land onto the ground with its two front legs with many tentacles look like an octopus tentacles, its staring at three young teens with its red six eyes, flicks its longer tongue out of its mouth like a predatory. Superboy quick stand up on his foot to protect Robin and Clarrie from the monster with fists up. Clarrie looks up at the back of Superboy's then at the monster as she looks panic as she knew what the monster is. Quick grabs the back of Superboy's shirt from behind cause Superboy looks over his shoulder at the female and noticed her eyes looks worried. She shakes her head to tell him do not fight against those monster but she knew he want to protect them. Robin grunts in pain and holds his batarang within his left hand. Superboy looks down at the female with a small smile, "I will be fine. Please look after Robin, he can't fight because of his leg." She blinks and looks beside at Robin then down at his leg to notice his knee looks injured then back at Superboy then sigh in defeated and lets go of Superboy's shirt and goes over to Robin, rid of the right arm of her kimono and wraps it around his injured knee like a bandage kit. "Thanks, Clarrie," Robin grins and thumb up at the female. She nodded her head to the male.

The creature roars loudly cause them looks back toward the monster, its quick leaps, fangs ready to tear through Superboy's body as he pulls his fist backward to ready to aim the creature's head before it reaches him, another earth dragon's head breaks the ground below the monster and catches it in the dragon's jaws. There's a cut off roar as those jaws crush the monster, the dragon's head so close to Superboy that its looks down at young Kryptonian with his glow white eyes. Superboy and Robin both wide-eyed and speechless as it sinks beneath the earth and leans its head down back into the hole of the floor along with the dead creature in its mouth and disappeared, the hold re-create back to the normal. Superboy walking backward away from where the dragon came from, sit down beside Clarrie along with Robin, hears Robin's heart pick up a fast beat before heard the sound from above, "They're here. Miss Martian's bio ship. I can heard them."

"Finally! Its about time!" Robin forgot what happened earlier and yells and threws his arms up in the air cause Superboy and Clarrie looks at Robin with a confused look but Superboy let his lips make a small smile. 'Superboy? Robin? Can you hear me?' The voice of young female who use her telepathy in their communicate mind with them as she worried about them. 'Yes, we can hear you very clear but can you help to get us out of here? Oh, and we have another guest with us and I'm only injured here,' Robin thought back to the female. 'Oh, hello, Megan! Of course! Hold on. We are coming down there. I can see the huge hole down there. Is that where you two fell from?' She asked while she keep her telepathy connect with Superboy and Robin. 'Rob! Supey! Are you two alright?!' Another young teen male with a worry voice. 'We are fine, KF!' Robin yelled back. Superboy and Robin looks happy that they are here to rescue them from the mountain. Miss Martian fly down through the hole along with three other young teens as soon as they come out of the hole exist, looking around and spots Superboy, Robin, and other guest. They land down on their foot to the ground. Yellow and Red blur ran front of Robin and gives him a crush hug, "Robin! Are you alright? Where is the injured?!" The blonde hair female slapped upward the back of young teen male's head, "Shut up, Baymouth! Now, let's go of Robin. He's getting blue from your stupid hug!" She yelled at the young male.


	4. Chapter 4: Introduce the YJ Team

The young male looks down at Robin looks blue in his arms and quick let go of him, "Oops. Sorry, Rob." Robin glares at the young, "Its cool, KF.." The young male nodded and looks over to Superboy, "You alright?" He noticed the young female stand next to Superboy, "And who is this young beautiful lady?" He grins his widen cheerful in his voice. Superboy crossed his arms across his chest, "Fine." He then looks down at the female, "This is Clarrie. We found her from those frozen wall," He looks at the broken frozen wall. The yellow and red in hero uniform male follows his gaze to the broken wall, "What..? She was in frozen in that wall?" Got a nod from Superboy then looked at the female who stand behind Superboy with a shy look on her face. Quick run up to the female and take her hand, "Hello, Clarrie! I'm Kid Flash! And this is Miss Martian over there," He point his index finger at the young green female with red long hair who waves at them. The blonde hair female walks beside Kid Flash, "I'm Artemis." She glares at Kid Flash, "And don't mind him. He always flirt with women all the time like he did with me and Miss Martian." Clarrie start giggle at Artemis's comment about him being flirt with girls. "Hey!" Kid Flash scowls at Artemis, "At least, I'm hot dude!" The black young male shakes his head and walks over to Clarrie, lift his hand to her, "I'm Aqualad, the leader of the Young Justice Team." Clarrie stares at his hand then up at Aqualad with a confused look. He chuckled at her confused look on her face, "It is a handshake, you grab my hand and shake it a bit." She listened to his words then lift her hand to grab his hand then shake it lightly, "..." She looks up at the male with a shy smile appear on her lips.

"Good, that is how we do handshake when we introduce our names to each other like a greeting." Aqualad smiles at the young female and lets go of her hand, "Now, mind tell us, how did you two end up being here and found Clarrie..um...from those broken wall?" He want to know what happened since they went separated in the forest and lost while they're looking for the unknown creature that the small downtown gossips who witnessed the creature. Robin nods his head and start tell the story along with Superboy how did they being chased by the unknown creature, went to the cave and fell down in the hole that is how they found the female was trapped in the frozen wall in the deep of the mountain and plus the monster showed up and got caught by the earth dragon came out from the underground that save their life from became the unknown creature's food about a half of hour ago. "You guys got here after that happened," Robin sighs and rubs his temple that he got a little headache. Aqualad nodded his head and listened to his story, "I see. Superboy freed her from the wall and dragon killed that creature that save you and others' life." Miss Martian walks up to them, "But what do we do explain to Batman about Clarrie and the creature? We can't leave her here like this place." She looks worried for Clarrie's safety.

"I will talk with Batman about the creature and save the situation for later," Aqualad told them but worry in his voice that he have to agree with her about Clarrie's safety. He would want to take her to come with them to the Mount Justice and discuss it later. Clarrie listening to their communication as she remembered something, start pats on Superboy's left arm to get his attention to her for a moment. Superboy looks down at the female, "Yes?" She point her index finger at her throat then up at her head as well. Superboy nods his head that he did forgot to tell them that she is mute and her lost memories but she can hear their words. The team staring at Clarrie then Superboy. Kid Flash asked Superboy, "What did she say?" She look straight at Kid Flash, "She said she want me to let you know that she is mute and she lost her memories and don't remember anything who or where she is. So, I gave her a name we can call her by then." She nods her head to Superboy with a 'Thank you' smile.

Aqualad nods, "Alright. We will talk about it later but first let's get out of here and do not want to keep Batman waiting for too long or he will sent someone to find us." Superboy walks up to Robin, help to pick him up into his arms like a bride style. Clarrie walks up to the team as Aqualad wraps one of his arms around her waist to pulls her close to the side of Aqualad's and he nods to Miss Martian. Her eyes starts glow green to use her power to life them up from the ground and start fly away into the hole through to another exist of the cave from the mountain, straight up to the bio ship. The back of the bio ship's gate opens to let them fly through and lower them down to the floor as the gate closed then pick a speed fly away into the sky from the mountain to the Mount Justice.


	5. Chapter 5: Mount Justice Team

The mentors heard the sound of mountain's gate begin to opening widen to let the Bio-ship enter through the giant hole and lands down on the floor front of the mentors who stands and waits for their protégés to see how they doing on their mission. The Bio-ship open the small gate down, the team walks out of the Bio-Ship to greetings their mentors, Superboy stopped and looks over his shoulder at the guest who holds the back of his shirt with a shy look on her face and keep hide behind him. One of the mentors, Flash noticed another person who hide behind Superboy, "Who is that, Superboy?" He point his index finger at the person, the question draw the other mentors' attention to Superboy and the guest. Superman looks at them curiously but he did not come to see how Superboy doing but only come to see how the mission doing. Superboy glares at Superman and crossed his arms across his chest, "Her name is Clarrie. Robin and I found her in the cave of the mountain." He is overprotective of the girl. The guest named Clarrie step forward beside Superboy but still hold his shirt with her left hand. Batman staring at the girl then the team, "Report." Aqualad steps up from his King to Batman and start to report about what happened to the girl and the unknown creature.

Batman glares at Aqualad under his mask then at Robin, "Is that true that you two found her where she was trapped in the frozen wall in the mountain and freed her, correct?" Robin grins widely, "Correct! Superboy was the one who gave her name since she didn't remember who she is or where she is." Martian Manhunter walks up to Batman, "I can ask her to let me enter her mind if I can find her memory as if she let me." They looks back at Clarrie who keep trying learn the sign language with Superboy who teaches her a step to step. Robin rejoin with the team to start convocation. "Aqualad said Robin, Superboy and Clarrie were the first witnesses the creature were killed by another creature. Robin said it look like an earth dragon that save their life from the monster but it went disappeared," Batman said with his calm voice and looks at the other mentors who watching their protégés chatting with others and the girl. "Red Tornado, have her at the medical bay. I need to make sure she is healthy and well." Batman turn around and left to the medical bay room.

Red Tornado nod his head and walks up to the girl, "Young one. Your name is Clarrie, correct?" The girl looks up at the robot male and nods her head. "Batman wish to see you at Medical Bay for treatment." Clarrie blinks and looks towards the team then up at Superboy with her green eyes curiously. Superboy smiles at Clarrie, "Come on." They walking toward the hallway from the team to the medical bay. The team joins them. "Rob, did you notice that Superboy just smile at her? I do not get it why she still attached to him like a lost puppy." Kid Flash whispers to Robin who grins at Superboy and Clarrie. "Well, he is the one who gave her name. Look like he want to protect her very much." They arrived at Medical Bay room, pushed the button as the door open, placed one of Superboy's hand onto the back of Clarrie and lead her in the room, "Go on. We will wait here when you're done." Clarrie walks in the room looks over her shoulder at Superboy and watch the door closed behind her.

"Clarrie, is it?" The voice startled her jumps a little and turns herself around and saw Batman stand there with a black cape wiped around his body as got a nod from the girl, "Have a seat over there." She nods and walks over to the med bay bed, hop up on the bed. Batman carry the needle in his right hand and move over to her, "I need a few test to find out who you are or who your parents are but I need to make sure you're healthy since you just got freed from the frozen wall by Robin and Superboy." He poked the needle in her right arm as it fill the blood up in the needle then pulls it out before puts the Band-Aid plaster on, "One more thing, I thank you for treat Robin's injured but I will treat his injured when we're done, Clarrie." She listened to his words and gives him her a warm smile then nod with a 'You're welcome' look. Batman didn't get say anything while he keep treatment check on her to make sure she is healthy.


	6. Chapter 6: Introduce The Mentors

Batman leads Clarrie out from the Medical Bay room to the living room to meet the team and mentors. She was told that Robin is Batman's protégé but she was glad that she is healthy well with no illness or everything. She placed her hand onto her necklace and play it a little bit as they arrived at the living room. She spots the team and looks up at Batman who nod to her that she may go on and rejoin the team. She smiles and walks over to the team who noticed her. They have begin to chat with each other and talk about their skills and who their mentors are. She noticed Superboy looks quiet who haven't say anything about who his mentor or parents are. Placed her hand onto Superboy's left arm to get him attention to her. Superboy looks down at the female with his ocean blue eyes with a curious look. She use her a little sign language, " Are you okay?" She asked him softly. Superboy looks up from Clarrie to Superman as she follows his gaze to Superman who chats with other mentors. She looks back to Superboy, "Is that your mentor or not?" Superboy shakes his head to answer her question which mean Superman isn't his mentor. She was shocked but with a sad look on her face as she worried about Superboy.

Superboy sighed and turned around left from the living room to his room to leave her and the team alone. She looked back at the team with a confused look but she do want to know why and what happened. The team looks at each other then nods their head, one of the team members, Robin waves his hand to make her to come over to them as she did. "I will tell you what happened three months ago between Superboy and Superman." Robin told her everything along with other team members as themselves drowning in the aura of silence. She drops her jaws open in shocked and angered to found out that Superman rejected him since the first meet at the destroyed Cadmus building and leave Superboy alone in the mount Justice along with Miss Martian and Red Tornado. She found out Black Canary is his mentor since the beginning of training room. She just met Superboy who is kind and nice to her since he freed her. She owe him in the debit.

"Clarrie?" Another different voice cause her look up at the green male, nod her head with a 'Yes?' look. "My name is Martian Manhunter but you already met my niece, Miss Martian." He gave her a small smile. "Uncle!" Green and blue blur passed Clarrie and hugs the male. She staring at the cheerful female and adult male who looks happy in return the hugs to the female. She giggles at the screen of family members. Notices other mentors join up with the team before Kid Flash appeared beside Clarrie and wraps his arm around her shoulder, "Let introduce our mentors to you!" He grins widely with a cheerful voice. "This is Flash, my uncle and mentor!" Point at Flash who waves his hand. "And this is Aquaman, Aqualad's King and mentor." She looks at the adult Atlantean has his hand settled on Alqualad's shoulder and nod his head to the female with a greetings. "And that green hoodie dude over there, Its Green Allow, Artemis' Uncle and mentor." She looks at Kid Flash with an annoyed look. He snickers, "I know. I know. We have a lot uncles here, haha." She shakes her head and looks at Green Allow stand beside his niece and waves his hand to Clarrie. "And I guess you already met Bats over there." He point his thumb at the Bat members, she follow his thumb point to Batman and Robin as she noticed Robin who grins at her along with a calm and silent Batman. "Don't let his bat glare scare you, Miss beautiful lady."

Artemis rolls her eyes and slaps upward his head, "Leave her alone, Baymouth," places her hands on her hips. Kid Flash pouts at the female and rubs his head. Other teams shakes their head at Kid Flash's actions. Clarrie blinks at Artemis and Kid Flash and smiles appears on her lips, "Are they lovers or something...?" She thought to herself. Martian Manhunter turns around and walks over to Batman, "Batman, may we speak in the private?" They looks at the team then each other and walk away from the living room to the private room. The door open itself to let the two mentors enter as it closed behind them. "What is it, John?" Batman turn around face the alien male. "I checked her mind but it blocked my telepathy abilities which mean it can't allow to let me enter in her mind to find her memories and who she truly are. Someone did good job to put a protection barrier spell on her mind from people's telepathy abilities like me and my niece. I'm sorry, Batman. That is all I can do." He apologize to the human male. Batman nod his head once, "It is quite alright, John. We can do to keep an eye on her as long as she is under our protection while we figure out what do we do with her for the future as long as she isn't threat to us and the children yet." Batman sighs and pinched between his nose with his index and thumb fingers.


	7. Chapter 7: Volunteer

Two days later,

Clarrie sits on the couch and rubs Wolf's ears playfully as Wolf lay his head on her lap while Miss Martian known as M'gann M'orzz who makes the cookies for everyone. She pats Wolf's snort to make him lift off her lap. She stood up from the couch and walking from the kitchen room to Superboy's room as Wolf follows her like a puppy. She stopped by and knocks the door lightly. She heard two words 'Come in' and she open the door and pops her head out of the door then looks around then spots Superboy who sit on the chair and works on his paper on the desk. Superboy then looks over his shoulder at Clarrie, "Clarrie? You want something?" He asked her curiously. She shakes her head before quick use sign language, "May I come in? I want to see how you feelings because um...I'm worried about you." She looked at him with a worried look. Superboy waves his hand toward the bed and does back to work to finish his homework. She moved over to the bed and sit down at the corner next to Superboy, Wolf jumps on the bed behind her and lay his head on her lap. She scratches one of his ears playfully.

Superboy finished his homework and turn around to face to face with Clarrie. "What is it you want to see me?" He asked her curiously. Clarrie nods her head and lift her hands to make a sign language, "I was worried about you but I may listening if you take it out and you will feel better, Superboy. The team told me what happened between you and Superman. Don't be mad at the team, please. I know we just met two days ago but I want to be there for you and comfort you if you feel sad or angry whatever you are in the mood." She gave him a worry look on her face and grabs his left hand with her right hand with a warm smile appears on her lips, staring at his blue eyes with her green eyes like a contact. Superboy staring at her for a moment then looks down to the floor from the female, take a breathe in and out then looks up at her with a sad look. "I am angry at the team for tell you about me and Superman but you are right, I can take it out on someone but I can't because I don't want to hurt their feelings." He said with a hurtful voice, his body trembling a bit. "Last July fourth, the team rescued me from the Cadmus building. When we got out and met the Justice Leaguers, Superman was there but when he looked at my symbol after I showed it to him but he talked to me a bit then left me along with the team. We haven't talk or meet the eye to eye or something like he rejected me, I know I'm the weapon but my friends keep telling me that I'm a person, not weapon." He told her everything about the situations.

She nods her head while she listening to his story between him and Superman like a father and son relationship but she found out that Superboy is a clone of Superman. She saw the tears down from his eyes, quick wraps her arms around his neck to gives him a warm hug and rubs the back of the young teen's head and found his hair is so soft. She feels the arms around her waist as she smiles that Superboy returned her in the hug back then back away from Superboy and start to talk with her sign language, "Listen, You are not weapon, you are on your own as a real person. It's not your fault, it is Cadmus'. Just be yourself as who you are, Superboy. You know, your team want to be in your heart like you want to be in their hearts. I've notice that Robin seems always be there for you just like others. But I was thinking about how to help you and I could be volunteer to be your new friend or whatever you feel like." She smiles at Superboy before she was tackled in the hug by Superboy and feel the wets on her shoulder and looks down to him as surprised to saw his face looks happy and heard his two words into her ear, 'Thank you' in the whispers from his lips. Two of them didn't notice there were a camera on them as in another room, Batman watches the screen that he notices the female already comforting Superboy is doing very well and smooth. He smirks appears on his lips a little and pushed the button to turn the screen off as a blank.

In the few weeks, Clarrie has grew closer to Superboy and the team got along as new friend. Clarrie joined in High school called Happy Harper with Superboy and Miss Martian. She got a new last name is Setsuna for High school. She learned their true identity names from five each of team members except Robin because Batman and Robin keep their true identity for protection for reason and she accepted it. Team asked her a permission to give her a new title, not hero title. She asked them why and they explained it to her if either of them get in the trouble or trap, they want to call her "Sister Hen" who always be there for them, comfort them, listen to them, etc but they most prefer fall in love with her cook. Miss Martian almost get jealous of her cook but Clarrie is willingly to teach her everything she knew. Turn into three almost months, one of the members, Robin got injured and she got panic when the team bought him to the Medical Bay room from the mission as she learned about how insane Joker is doing to Robin then quick treat his wounds and told the team that Robin was no longer be in danger, he is safe. The team was shocked how quick she treated Robin to make sure he is fine with a blood donor to keep him alive from the suffer in the lost of his blood too much. Batman showed up next twenty minutes later and want to enter the room to see Robin before the team stopped him and explained it to him what have Clarrie did to Robin in the order to saved him from dying. Batman thanked her and stayed with Robin for a hour.

Clarrie take a nap since she was tired to work so hard to treat Robin in each two hours, Superboy bought her back to her room to let her sleep on the bed. Batman and teams discussed if they allow to let her to stay after they found out that she didn't exist and have no family in her history, probably an orphan. In the night, Robin came in the living room to see Clarrie who seem awaken from her nap and thanks her for save his life. Clarrie was happy to see him looks better and made him some meal for dinner until the team show up and join them to eat their dinner meal. She was asked to stay with them and answered them as a yes to stay. She is now a part member of the team, not join the missions, only healer for them, indeed.


	8. Chapter 8: Under The Attack

Its been five months since she stay with the team in the Mount Justice. She cleans in the living room while her new friends went to the new mission by Batman's order. She looks over her shoulder to see Wolf who took a nap beside the green couch, smirks appear on her lips as she knew she will give him some nice treat snacks before look up at the clock, it was five in the afternoon. She shrugs and enter in the kitchen room for cook the dinner meal for the team after their mission, she already sets everything up in the medical bay a hour ago if either of them have injured or not. She heard the recognized of number, it was Red Tornado, wondering what do he want but better decide to let him come in if he need her or not. Red Tornado enter in the living room before speak, "Clarrie? Have any team arrive yet?" She looks over her shoulder at Red Tornado confused and shakes her head as take a 'No'. She looks back to work on the dinner meal and heard a thud loud, whip around quick and saw Red Tornado laid on the floor, turns the front fire off from stove and runs over to him, push and roll him over slow onto his back on the floor, light shake his shoulder with her right hand then try it again with a hard shake and got no respond from Red Tornado. She start put her arms under his arms and drags him over to the large couch to lay him down.

She runs into another room, type the password on the small keyboard next to the door as it took a beep sound as the door open, quick walks over to the training room where she met Batman and the team since she was taught how to connect them and everything. She waves her hand to make the air technology of holographic. She start typing on the keyboard in the search of the several cameras, mission reports, watchtowers and other places. She trying to connect the mentors and teams but got no responds. She got panic and worry on her face. She keep hacking everything she get until found one camera that it was another unknown place. Found out it was team's mission since they went out at the eleven in the morning. She pushed 'Enter' of the keyboard to get the camera to start to playing on the screen. She saw the team enter in the abandon place as her worry turned into a horror appear on her face to found out that their teams got captured by the unknown young male who carry the cat around his neck with other few enemies, noticed the boy made appear the strange portal that is how the team went vanished since she tried to connect them. She types it make it go forward playing and stop the forward and start playing it continue. She watched the mentors appears to find their protégés as they got trapped by the same magic in order to got them in the same portal. She knew it was trapped but it fact that it was under the attack by surprise.

She studies at the strange portal and take a picture of it then make it closer like a zoom as she was shocked that it was a demon portal that can travel between demon and human world. She know that portal and she can bring them back with no harm but she looks angry that boy have no rights to learn the forbidden demon magic in the ancient, only she can use because she know about demon magic and powers. She sighed in defeat and rubs her face with her hands, "..." She need to rescue them but she have to. 'I'm so sorry, mother. I have to rescue them..' She thought to herself. She start to summon few demon shadows to appear before her, one of the shadows start to speak, "It has been long time no see but you summon us for?" She use one of her powers is a telepathy and start to speak with them in their mind with hers. "Yes. I want you guys sense the teams and mentors' scents and bring me there. One of the enemies seems use a forbidden demon magic that appear the portal they sent my friends and others which the fact that they are in the demon world that is where we were belong to." She speaks in the demon language in the telepathy with her summon demon shadows. They nods their heads to the female and disappeared.

She returned back to the living room to check on Red Tornado and figure it out how did his body got shut down since he is a robot. She sighs and runs through her longer orange hair with her right hand as she hope someone will fix him since she have no clue how to fix the machine. One of the shadows appears behind her, "We found the place but not here, another state." She looks over her shoulder at shadow demon male, "Which of states you've speak of?" She asked him in her telepathy mind. "California." He answered her question. She nods her head and stood up from the floor and turn around to face him, "I want you and others to hack everything what have they got. I want this mission to be complete for the team. When it is done, erase them all and save it for Batman to check it out." She walks back to the training room, "I'm gonna enter in the demon world and rescue them." She stopped by and stand in the center of the room, claps her hands and appears the fire ball between her hands, quick threw it straight at the wall, once it hits and fireball begins spread in the circle of the portal has appears front of her. Enter in the portal before removes her collar away from her neck and throws it beside her once she disappears in the portal to travel from the human world to the demon world.


	9. Chapter 9: The Form of the True Mask

In rocky mountains, a place most people would find nothing but desolation and consider the middle of nowhere a destroyed Japanese castle can be found. From the distance the black structure easily blends into the night, the construction indicates it is a rather old design from the early 1500's. The castle is at least four stories high with nothing but open slits in the wall for windows, and a rather large wooden door with iron rabbits to actually reinforce the structure. The wall has a series of cracks and even some organic structures growing from the damage to the bits of the structure that haven't been managed. The entire thing is an almost pitch black color that has occasional highlights of darker greys and of course some bits of stone that has slowly become lighter through years due to the sunlight. Coming closer to the structure allows for the obvious shape to be seen, it is almost built seamlessly into the rockets that surround it allowing it to be rather defendable and of course decently camouflaged as if someone didn't want anyone to find it. Part of the tower to the West could be seen collapsed from what looked like a catapult strike, and on the wall many bits of damage could be seen from the past battles as well as split blood here and there. The rest of the landscape has been destroyed, dying forests, no river, everything.

The team and mentors are trapped in the special spell cage as the inhibitor collars on their necks in order to separate from accessing their superhuman abilities. Plus it has electric shocks powerful enough to cause a person to pass out or unconscious. The young male smirks and pets his cat then looks around at the destroyed castle and landscape, "Finally! We're here! I could to find something from those castle!" He laughed evily. "Where are we?!" One of the team yelled at the young male, the yell that belong to Kid Flash. "Ah ha. We are in the Demon world and you guys will be Demon's new meal when we are leave you here while we will be on new business in order to find the book." The young male chuckles and a mewl from the cat in his arms. The mentors clings the young protégés in their arms since they're injured and few others are still unconscious. One the older male glares at the Kid Flash then at the magic boy, "Let's go." Turns around to leave along with other members of the Light toward the destroyed Castle as the magic boy rejoined them before the spiraling blackness streaked with brilliant green flew out ripples expand out, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant dragons rise up from the ground. Those thousand dragons of energy, and countless flying dragons changed into complete glowing shurikens, numbering in thousands, which form ten rows. These rows float just above each other, and circle around the destroyed castle and the victims in the cage to be protection barriers from the Light, which they can't allow to enter and harm both the destroyed castle and the victims.

"What is that?" The black female steps beside the leader of the Light, looking at between of both barriers of the destroyed castle and the mentors and the children. "I do not know," The young male looks angry appears on his face and fists as his cat jumps up from the arms to between of his neck and shoulders. A black void opens behind the young male, a black claw-glove hand reaching out before a claw brushes the young male's ear. With a gasp, the magic boy stumbles away from the touch and spins around. Black eyes are wide in shock and fear as the claw vanishes within the pitch, a body walking out afterward. The man is tall and built with wiry muscles with a black samurai armor, curling horns sit upon his dog mask covers his face as he clicks his black claws and red crimson eyes staring at the young boy from a sea of black sclera, his wild dark orange longer hair is reach down to his waist loosely, and his skin is shade tan than human's. He growls out as his large demonic sword swishes between his shoulder with his right hand. He then looks beside at the cage to notice their injures and the inhibitor collars on the necks that makes him more boil his blood of the anger appears then looks back at the Light, "Now, who dare enter the demon world? I want an answer from either of you before I will kill you." He speaks in calm with his voice.

The leader of Light steps up behind his group, "My name is Vandal Savage, I'm the Leader of The Light. We enter in the demon world for the book." The male speaks to the unknown male. The dog mask male glares at the male named 'Vandal Savage'. "Book? There is no book in the old castle, it is gone last thousand years. Now, would you and your little friends return to where you belong, not here. You all are unwelcome here. If you refuse, then I have no choice but to injure you all with my own hand, of course without my sword, boy." His sword whipped out into the air as disappeared. The young boy steps forward the mask male, "I don't care who you are! But We will not leave without the book!" He quick use a fireball appears on both of his hands and threw them at the mask male. The mask male take a flash step and reappear above him, drop a kick straight the top of the young male's head as the young male don't have a time to make a move and his head got smacked down onto the ground by a powerful kick. The young male split blood out of his lips and the back of his neck got picked up by the black claw then looks up at the mask male's eyes. The red crimson eye-male leans closer to his face, "Do not make me laugh, boy. Now leave before I kill your familiar as it is your true weakness." He snarled at the boy with his angry voice before he throws him at the female who stand beside Vandal.

The female caught the young male, "Klarion!" She checked his pulse and sighs in relief then looks at the mask male who crossed his arms across his chest. She laid him down and stand up, "Who are you?" She asked him but she have a fear look on her face. The mask male tiled his head to the female, "I have no interested to answer your ridiculous question, woman." The female glares at the male with an anger look, "Look, boy! I'm Queen Bee. I can do whatever I want to get your answers!" Before he disappeared, only to reappear front of the team and mentors, who was sits a hundred feet away. Queen Bee was still, before her various wounds which the mask male had apparently afflicted on her in the spend of two second erupted in gruesome display of blood. The mask male looked over his shoulder to the Light group with a growl under his mask, "I warned you to leave but you both didn't listen but one more thing, if anyone ever lay a finger on the victims, they will find themselves injures. Is that clear?" The Light leader step back away from the Mask male, quick grabs both Klarion and Queen Bee in his both arms along with a cat on Vandal's shoulder, "Klarion! Wake up! Let's get out of here!" Klarion snapped out of unconscious state and make a spell in order open the portal whipped them out as disappears. The Mask male turned his head to the both team and mentors, "As for you people too, I am here to take you all back to where you belong from here to your human world." He speaks in demon language of demonic magic as the wind whipped around them as disappears to returned from the demon world to Mount Justice.


	10. Chapter 10: Acceptance

A wave of spiraling blackness streaked with brilliant green wind appears in the circle then vanished, the collars has removed from the team and mentors by the mask male's spell magic, their superhuman abilities has returned. "Um... Thank you but who are you?" Miss Martian asked the unknown male. The mask male turned his head toward the young teen female. The coldest glare the male had ever worn chills down the both team and mentors' spine except Batman, of course. The Mask male raised one of his hands up to the mask, place the under of the mask as soon as lift it up from his face, "My name is Inugami Shimamura, at your service, Miss Martian." Removes his mask with his orange long hair wig away from his face. The hold their breathe in shock to see his face has a brilliant green eyes, orange short wild hair, and tan skin looks complete as a young teen male, "Whoa.." Kid Flash break of the silence, "You look like Clarrie as a twin...but how old are you?" Superboy snapped out and looks around, "Clarrie...I can't hear her heartbeat...she is not here..." He looks panic and worried appear on his face. "Calm down, Superboy." Miss Martian placed one of her hands onto the Superboy's shoulder.

"Clarrie is no long to be here anymore because of the reason since you guys has been captured by your enemies. I came to rescued you all from them but look like you have a few injured had all healed by one of the barriers I've just settled from the demon world." Inugami looks at the mentors and team who got shocked and upset at his news about Clarrie. "W-Why?" Superboy trembles in shocked and almost breakdown the fact that he love her as a sister who always be there for almost five months. "Because Clarrie is me..And Kid Flash, to answer your second question, I'm a sixteen ," He sighs in sadly and looks down, "I'm sorry. I do not wish to tell you the truth about me." They gaped their mouths in shocked, "You...in that male form?" Flash asked the young male and got a nod from him. "Yes, that is my true form since my adoptive demon mother putted a seal collar to locked my true gender away in order to changed me as a female for reason but now, I can't change back to female form you love and cares, I'm so sorry. I will tell you the tale of my story later but first..." He looked over his shoulder at his own shadow behind him, "You can come out now, Rui." The demon shadow appears from his shadow named Rui, "Yes, sir. We got everything you've ordered for the team and erased them before copied them in the disc," Lift the disc up front of Inugami then hand it over to him, "Thank you, Rui. You may return back to them and take some rest. Thank you, all of you for helping." He waves his right hand to Rui with a 'Goodbye' look on his face with a warm smile while he holds the disc in his left hand and watches Rui went disappeared along with his group.

Inugami looks back to the team and mentors who staring at the spot where the shadow has disappeared, clear his throat to get their attention back to him, "Batman, here." Hand the disc to Batman, "I summoned them and gave them an order to finish the mission what've you gave to the team. I know that the mission need to be complete. You may look at it when you have a free time." Batman nod his head and take it from Inugami, "Thank you for all you've done for us since you rescued us but I want to know the full story since the beginning." Inugami sighs in defeat, "I knew it would be happen if you keep suspecting it about who I truly am, I will tell you the story tonight if you feel want to." He looks away from Batman to the team, "As for you guys too, you should not thank me, thanks to my shadows to finish the mission for you since you got captured but I want to know who they are. I would never forgive the boy who dare use a demonic spell to enter the demon world, my old home." He growls in pissed off voice before take a breathe deep in and out, "I want to say something before my story. I want to apologize to you all for not tell you the truth about me and my past. I was afraid if you find out and you may end up kick me out or lock me away. I love to being here with you guys like almost a family to me. I do enjoy work here as a den sister to you all." He smiles at the team then turns his eyes into a scary glare at Superman, "And you! Superman, you'd better be Superboy's mentor or I will fuckin kick your damn ass for rejected him! He do not know how to control his powers without a father figure or mentor! Whatever I don't care! Be there for him!" His words threats to Superman who has a 'Deer caught in the flashlight' look.

"Inugami... It is okay." Superboy walks up to him and places his hand onto Inugami's shoulder, notice their height looks the same as 5'10". He smiles at Inugami, "He protects me from the Light and told me that he will be my father and mentor from now on." Inugami looks surprised then looks at Superman who nods his head with a smile appear on his face then at Superboy then sighs in defeat, "Finally! Glad to know that you two get along as a father and son relationship. No wondering why Robin told me that Kryptonians has a hard thick heads." He got one word 'HEY!' yells from both Superman and Superboy with an annoyed looks on their face before he burst out of laughter, "Haha! Alright! Alright!" Lift his hands up in defeated with a grin wide on his lips at both Kryptonians. In several color blur tackled him down to the ground with a 'oof' sound from his throat, "Whoa!" He looks up at the team and notice the tears from their eyes that belong to Miss Martian, Artemis, Kid Flash, and Robin too, not surprise to see Robin crying in upset. "Why are you crying?" He asked them in confused but curious as well. "Since we listened to your words but we will NOT to kick you out or hate you or dislike you! Like we said we accepted you, no matter who you are or what you are since you've been stay with us for five months, Inugami!" Kid Flash yelled at him but upset at his words. Inugami was shocked to heard his words come out from his mouth, "But... Most humans afraid of demons.." He looks completed of the damn confused. "NO!" All of them yelled, "You are the same as Clarrie. That does not make you to be different person. You are you as a same person to us! We love you like a brother or sister whatever gender you are!"

Inugami looked up at the mentors and saw their smiles, grins, and except a smirk from the goddamned Batman then at the team and notices Superboy rejoin them and hugs him gently, not try to crush on him with his strength power. Inugami looks at the team and return them in the hugs then start tears down his cheeks as fact that he was accepted by both team and mentors like a second family to him. He keep apologizing to them over and over as the team comforting him until he calm down and stopped crying. "So, are you guys ready to listen what happened to me and my past?" Got a nod from them, "Let's go to the living room, I'm not comfortable sit here." They helped him to stand up on his foot, "Oh, one more thing, we got a small problem." He chuckles in nervously and scratches the back of his head with his right hand. "Oh, what would that be?" Robin looked up at Inugami. "I can't find what's wrong with Red Tornado since I found him in the living room. I think his body got shut down by something." Inugami looks at them with a worry look. "I will look at him when we get there, Inugami." Batman said with a calm voice.

They walks through the hallway to the living room. Found Red Tornado laid on the couch, Batman moves around the couch and knee down to check the back of its neck, type a few number keyboard, push 'Enter' button then step back away from the couch, watching him carefully. Red Tornado's body has returned back to alive and sit up, "What's happened?" He asked softly. "You end up shut down and fall on the floor, I carried you to the couch, you are too heavy for me to carry you since I was in female form." He scowls at Red Tornado but happy to see him come back to alive. Red Tornado stood up from the couch and looks at Inugami, "Female Form? It was you as Clarrie and now you're a male?" He nodded to Red Tornado with a grin widened and snickers lightly, "Yeah. Long story but you are on the perfect time. I will tell you the story but first let us sit somewhere as comfortable. I'm gonna take a seat on my favorite couch." He waves his hand to Red Tornado and end up take a seat on the couch, Superboy and Robin joined him, others take a seat with two other couches and chairs as well and some of them prefer to be stand on their foot. He take a breathe in and out then begin to tell them his Tale of Shimamaura Clan story.


	11. Chapter 11: Tale of Shimamura Clan: P1

Upon a Cliffside in the middle of nowhere a rather large fortress peaks high into the night sky, light grey clouds appears above the deep forest with a millions of stars behind the full moon that hung above between the mountains, a black demonic void opens in the middle of the forest, three figures walking out afterward as the portal closed and disappeared behind them as they enter in the Human world. The eldest male take a step forward to begin walking through the hallway of the forest, two other figures follows him. "Father, who are we searching for?" One of the young adult males asked his father curiously. The pitch black armor, it was thick and elegant; creating menacing grey spikes across his shoulders as it encased a tall frame from head to toe in darkness and the demon form became accentuated with billowing hip. Length wild white hair that trailed in streams of pure silk behind him. Those white locks seemed to come alive in its thickened texture now, dancing erratically at the wave of the wind behind a proudly straightened, deep bronze mink skin, those deadly golden eyes gazes over his shoulder at one of his sons as his demonic tail swishes behind him, "Ah, the demon trailer has escaped from the demon world to here, Inusui," He answered his son's question. The first elder son named Inusui, his armor is similar to his father except his short wild white hair, "Oh.." He smirks appears on his lips, "Hunt time? Sounds fun to me." He chuckles lowly. The second elder son glares at his older brother then at his father, "Great. Look like our trailer will be our dinner meal if we feel want to eat him alive like a torture," He grunts in lazily. "Ah, too bad, father drags you out from your room since you sleep for like a twelve hours without a food, Inunaji."

Inunaji scowls at his first brother before his speak, the crying sounds makes them stopped their tracks and looks at each other then at his father, "Did you hear that? Sound like a baby cry to me." Inunaji looks around to find where the sound come from. "I think it is come from the east." His father gazes toward the location that is where the sound come from, "Let's find out." Three figures changed into black wind flew away through the forest to the sound will leads them to it. Stopped by at the largest lake as changed back into demon forms, "Where is it?" Inusui looks around to search where the sound came from. "Guys... Look!" Inunaji pointed his index finger at the location, two males follows his gaze to the location and spots two young adult female and male, notices the female carry the baby in her arms. "What are they doing..?" Inunaji looks confused but take a notice other three figures laying on the ground as his face looks paler, "Father..." The eldest male looks at his son and notices his face looks white like a ghost and take a follow the gaze to three figures, turn out it was dead children with wet clothes on them then back at the female and saw her who was about to drown the baby in the lake. "Shit! She is gonna kill the baby!" Inunaji looks panic on his face. The father and Inusui quick take a flash step toward the female and baby, one of the males grabs the female's neck with his black claw and other male scoops the baby out of the female's arms into his protective arms, checks on the baby and found out tiny human was alive, not dead and take a sighs in rifer.

The human male looks shocked and quick turn around but came face to face with Inunaji who took a step forward, expression blank then smiled coldly, "Tell me, what have you done to those dead children?" He snarls at the human male who looks to ready to take a wet in his pants but tremble body in the fear to witness the demon male look almost like a dragon figure then looks over his shoulder at the human female was being held up in the air by the large demon male then at another demon male who holds the crying baby in his arms. "Human..." He snapped out of it then back at the eldest male, he could see a giant demon walking toward as he drags the young female with his black claw and emerging from the demon male's very presence. The murderous intent was drown all over his scary face as he stopped and leans his face closer with a stared solemnly on the human male, "What have you done to the children?" He growls in anger at the human male. The male glares at the demon male, "I don't care! As long as my wife and I killed them! So, we can eat them in order to keep us to be survive!" He smile widened, "I don't give a fuck care and they are too useless, I have no use them." Two demon sons was shocked but horror on their face at the words came out of the human male's mouth. Inusui clings the baby closer to his chest in his protective arms and wraps his demonic wings around him and the baby.

The eldest male bare his teeth in anger and snapped the female's neck with a powerful strength and dropped the dead female on the ground beside him before grabs the human male hard by the neck, pushing up against the tree. His head changed into a wolf head with a large fangs appears, leans closer to the male's, "Then I will take your child with us but I can't allow to let you live." Snapped the male's neck and let go of it, watch the human male fall down the ground. Changed back to almost-like human head and turn himself around to face to face with his two sons then at Inusui, "How's the child?" He asked his son. "He is fine, he just stopped crying but I can tell that he is hungry." He looks at his father then at the baby who griped his index finger with the baby's tiny hand. "Do you think Mother will accept that child?" Inusui have a worry look on his face. "Oh yeah! She will. I always want a baby brother!" Inunaji yelled in cheerful but cause the baby start crying loudly in upset. The father and first brother glares at Inunaji, "Damnit, Inunaji!" The first brother scowls at his brother then shakes his head. Snaps his fingers to make the demonic portal appears behind the eldest male, "I'm sure she will be happy to have a new member of the family." He said with a smirk. They enter the portal as vanished in the order to travel from the Human world to Demon world.


	12. Chapter 12: Tale of Shimamura Clan: P2

The young adult female stood outside along with her other four sons behind her as they wait for three males to be arrive on the time since she was informed about new guest who looks forward to meet them. She wore a dark red and black kimono with a white sakura blossom designs on it, and wore a black outer wrap that has a small cloth pelt, which wrapped around her chest. At the end of her outer wrap, there also was another black cloth pelt. Her eyes, skin and with her longest wild high ponytail hair similar to her husband, the father of her six children. The portal appears front of them, three figures walking out afterward and it disappeared behind them, they changed back to humanoid forms. The female smiles sweetly at her husband and open her lips to speak before a cry sound to get their attention toward to Inusui who holds the wraps the blue blanket around the baby in his arms and try to hush and smooth the baby. "Oh my. Who is that child?" The female walks up to her firth son and take a peek closer to the tiny baby who crying in upset before she scoops the baby up into her arms from Inusui then rocks forward and back as soon as the crying has stopped then baby opens the eyes then looks up at the demon female with a curious look. They noticed the baby's eyes is a brilliant green, the female pulls the blanket away from the infant's head, it was a orange hair like a sun, fingers runs through the infant's head turn out it was so soft like a fur, "What a beautiful human child. What happened, Inunomato?" She open the blanket wide to find what the baby gender is. She giggles lightly, "It is a boy." The eldest male named Inunomato take a breathe in and out then tell them everything what happened in the Human world.

The female and other four sons looks horror on their face but anger that the human parents killed three children but the child is survived and rescued by their father and other two sons. "That fool humans! How could they do that to their own blood and fresh children?!" She growls in anger and feel grips on her cloth pelt then looks at the baby who plays the pelt with his tiny hands then looks up onto the female's golden eyes then gurgles softly at her that melt her heart away. She then looks at her six children and smiles warmly at them, "Do you want another new baby brother?" Six brothers staring at their mother then at father who nodded to them with a smirk on his lips then back to mother then at the infant, "What do you think, brothers?" Inunaji grins widened at them in the cheerful mood, "It would be interesting if we raise him to be a great gentleman and teach him how to scare the hell out of our enemies. I bet it will melt other demons' hearts when they see our adorable brother?" He cackles at their brothers who got imagine about what've Inunaji said.

Heard the sucking sound, turns their heads toward their mother who breastfeed the infant, the female looks up at their sons from the infant, "Hm? Oh, he's hungry since he cried that is how it is upset his stomach." He smiles at them then at her husband, "Any idea to give him a new name?" She asked with a sweet voice. Inunomato smiles at his wife, "Oh yes. How about Inugami, Kimo?" She giggles at the name, "I see. You want to name him after your deceased father, correct?" He nods and looks down at the infant, "How about Inugami?" He watches Infant lets go of the breastfeed and looks up at him then gurgles happily. "I take it as a yes." He laughed at his new adoptive seventh son. The female helps to get him back to the breastfeed. "YES! We got new brother!" Inunaji yelled in cheerful and got smacked by third and fourth brothers, "Shut up, idiot!" Yelled at him on the same time. "Why do you have to hit me, Inuyeng? And you too, Inuharu?" He whines at his brothers with a cute poker-face. Inuyeng and Inuharu are both twins with a wore dark blue armor with wild white short hair as similar to the parents and brothers. Another fifth male laughed in hyper at their brothers' behaviors, "Haha! Should have a picture of you guys!" He grins insanely at their brothers as they gulps in shivers at the fifth brother. "Oi! You'd better not, Inusaki!" Twins scowls at him with a scary glares. Inusaki wore a brown armor with a longer white ponytail hair with a insane grin. "Calm down, Inusaki." Another sixth voice to smooth the twins, "And you three gives me a quite headache." He sighs and very tired from their ridiculous fights like a childish. The last male named Inukai who is very calm just like his father, he wore dark green armor with a wild white hair reach to his chin as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Hehe. Look like Inugami will be happy to have us and six oldest brothers that he will look forward to look up to." She smiles at her husband then looks down at the sleeping infant in her warm welcome arms, her husband wraps his right arm around his shoulders, "Indeed he will." The six brothers rejoined them and looking at their new baby brother who will welcome them in his heart as they will do anything to protect him.

Sixteen years later, "Oi, niisan!" Inugami yells at Inusui as he runs toward and jumps onto his oldest brother's back, wraps his arms and legs around his neck and waist like a piggyback ride. "Where is ma and pa?" He smiles in cheerful at his brother. Inusui chuckles at his childish behavior as he is gonna to answer his question before one of the buildings got explosion that make the landscape got earthquake. Both males runs out of the door and looks up at the destroyed building with a shock and horror looks as another explosion in different location. Inusui looks toward at where the fired shot came from and saw the army march stalks toward their homeland, "Shit! It is the darkness demon armies!" Inugami yelled in panic as he summoned his demonic sword appears in his right hand, "I will hold them back while you go to warn anyone!" He take a flash steps away from the spot to the armies and completed ignored his brother who yell at him to come back. Inugami then raised the large sword and spun, "Blooden dragon!" He yelled at the enemies, a spiraling blackness streaked with brilliant green flew out with such speed that enemies didn't get to move before it drilled through them in a ghastly spiral of blood. He continue battles against the enemies and keep them busy from reach his homeland with his family and friends. Speak of the devil, his family and friends showed up and whips them out with their demonic weapons and magical with elements.

Inugami cut the enemy's head off with his sword, looking around to see anyone to be next to fight him before his body got spend of a moment erupted in gruesome display of blood, fall his knees down to the ground, his sword turns into ashes and heard someone cried out his name to make his head turn around to see his mother runs toward him and scoops him up into her arms before he went into blackness as passed out.


	13. Chapter 13: Welcome to the Team

"That is how you two found me in the mountain while I was in that female form before I heard my mother's words like 'I'm sorry, Inugami. Please forgive me but I must seal your gender away when you're awaken, you will be in female form with a seal collar.' That is what she said to me before I passed out." He looks down in sadly, "I have no clue what happened to my family and friends since it was surprise attack turn into a horror war. I have a book with me that boy is looking for. I sealed it with me." He rolls his left sleeveless up to show them his black chains tattoo wrapped it around his wrist up to his right shoulder, "That is one." He looks up at the team and mentors who have a few different expressions on their looks. "Any questions you have?" He rolls it down and locks the button of sleeveless then crossed his arms across his chest. "I got a question," Miss Martian said with a curious look. "What is it?" He turn his head towards her. "How come I can't sense in your mind or expressions?" He tiled his head and smirks gently, "Well, since I have my demonic powers and weapons but I have an inner demon counterpart of mine who did blocked your ability from enter in my mind. I have many skills since my family taught me everything they knows. Found out that they passed their powers to me after the war. Probably dead or alive but don't know." He scratches the back of his head with his left hand.

"One more question," Kid Flash raised his hand up, "What about school?" The silence in the room was audible as many of the mentors and protégés sifted uncomfortably in their seats and others who stoods, "..." Inugami in question closed his eyes, sighs in defeated and take a breathe deeply, "Fuck...I'm so screwed." He mumbles in tiredly. Batman twitched one of his eyes, "Inugami... Language." He gives him his a bat glares that make him shuddered in shivers, "Yes, sir.." He chuckles nervously at Batman. "And do not worry about the school. I will take care of it." Batman said with a calm voice, "I wondering if you like to join the Young Justice team for missions? Like what you just did to rescued us." Inugami was shocked to make sure he did heard the right words without misunderstand, "Did the Light hit your head or something?" He quick shut up by his glare before sighs in defeated, "If the team is fine with that, I can accept to join as their backup." The several blurs toward to tackle him to cause the couch flipped upward down, "Oof! Hey! Oi! Stop tackle me if I were your dummy toy!" He yells at the team in annoyed voice. The team burst out laughing at the face Inugami gave them. "And get off of me or you will not have a dinner tonight!" He threated them playfully, the team gets off of him and stood up, helps him up, "Thanks."

Inugami chuckles softly, "So, anyone hungry?" Got answers from both mentors and protégés, "Alright. Enjoy your time here while I am gonna borrow Megan to help me. I know Kid Flash and Flash will eat it all in one second." He glares at both Flashes, "Better not steal them from us or I will cook you both alive." Points his spoon at them with a threaten. "Alright alright! Geez, you sound like a mother hen." Twitched one of his eyes but choose to ignore his comment. "Hmph." Kid Flash's head got smacked by Artemis, "Shut up, Baymouth!" Inugami cackles at both Kid Flash and Artemis, "What a love birds." He mumbles in whispers. In two hours later, the dinner have served to both mentors and protégés, eating their meal that makes them feel like they are in heaven. "So delicious," Superman said with a smile. "Glad you like it. My mother and maids taught me everything how to cook them." Inugami smiles at Superman then at Superboy still eats his dinner meal. "Conner, is there something bother you?" Conner snapped out of it, "Oh, yes. A little bit but I'm too chicken out to ask you something." He blushed in embarrassed. Inugami laughs at his face, "Oh really? I won't be mad. So, go on and ask me." Superboy take a breathe deep in and out, "Will you um... teach me how to fights with your skills? Since I've watched you fought against Klarion and Queen Bee." Inugami looks surprised at his question then looks at protégés then sighs and rubs his temple, "Well, I can teach you and others if the mentors are okay with this."

Placed his hand onto Superboy's shoulder with a warm smile, "And I can teach your father and other mentors too if they have a free time." He looks at others, "If you want to defeat a demon, you can because I can't always be there on twenty-four/seven." The mentors and protégés start mumblings with a discussion what have Inugami offers. Superman nods to them then sit up from the chair and lift his hand out to the young male. Inugami follows his movement and grabs his hand then shake it, "We accepted your offers since you rescued us from the Light and bought us back alive here. We thanked you, Inugami." Aqualad stood up from the chair and put his hand out for a handshake, Inugami released Superman's to his hand, "And we want to ask for your permission for let us to give you a new hero title." Inugami blinks but nods his head to tell him to going on. "We want to call you 'Night Beast.' That would be a hero title. What do you think?" Inugami smiles gently, "Night Beast? I like it. I accepted that title." He laughed lightly, places his fists on his hips, "Anything?" Superman shakes his head, "No but welcome to the Young Justice Team, Night Beast."

At the night, the mentors returned to the watchtower for a meeting and the protégés stay for weekend at Mount Justice. He stood on the beach, looking up at the beautiful moon with a million of stars all over the sky behind the moon above him with his brilliant green eyes. 'Mother... I've found a new home and made more new friends. I will always makes you, father and brothers proud. I will do anything to protect them with my heart and powers from the new enemies but it is beginning.' He thought to himself and smiles warmly before Superboy called out on his name then looks over his shoulder at six members of team who stands behind the gate and wait for him to rejoin them. He smiles lightly, 'Wish you were here to meet them. They're wonderful humans and meta-humans who welcome me in their arms.' He turns around and walk away back to the team as they enter in the Mount Justice.


	14. Chapter 14: Training

In the training room, the team staring at Inugami in unbelief who sleeping on the floor but awkward to see him not wear his shirt to leave him as half naked with his black sport pants and boots as well. The side of Inugami's body laid on the floor with his right fist against the side of his face, the sound of his snoring through his throat lightly. "What are you waiting for?" The team jumped in surprised except Robin by a very calm voice and whipped around to found Batman stand behind them, "Huh?" They looks confused with a question look on their face. "Inugami is waiting for your move to attack him," Batman staring at the team then turn around and leave the Training room. The team face to each other while still being alert of their opponent curiously. Robin grinned, Kid Flash doing the same. "Well, let's do it. I am so curious to see his fight skills but we already seen his fought with two members of the Light," Robin rubs his hands together with an evil smile. Kid Flash take a flash steps toward Inugami before the team can stop him from attack Inugami but found themselves to see Kid Flash end up crushed into the wall of the Training room and noticed Inugami wasn't there. It disappeared like a blink of the eye.

"Ow..." Kid Flash stood up from the ground and steps away from the wall, rubs the side of his head, "That's hurt.." He looks up to see Inugami wasn't there as well with a confused look. "Where'd he going?" He looks at the team curiously. "I'm right here," Kid Flash whipped around to see Inugami stand behind him and jumps away from him with a shriek sound, "Gaahh! How long have you been there?" He placed his hand on his chest where his heart keep beating too fast, "Geez... You almost gives me a heart attack." Inugami shrugs and crossed his arms across his chest, "I've been here since your attack." He yawns lightly, "Should we begin?" He smiles coldly toward the team that sent them shivers in their chills. "Who is next?" He glares at each members of the team with a smirk.

Four hours later, Inugami looks down at the team who lays on the ground and catch their breathing heavily during the training that he pushed them too hard to reach up to his high level as equal. "Do you have a wonderful fun with me?" He grins insanity as appears his fan cover his nose and lips to hide. The team grins at him like he have two heads, 'Where did he get that fan come from?' in their thinking in the same time. "You are insane! Worse than Joker!" Robin yells at Inugami but grunts in pain, "And I can't feel my legs!" Inugami tiles his head innocently, "Who is Joker?" He stares at Robin with his curious eyes. "Ah, Joker, he is psycho when he enjoy to see people get suffers and pain when he did to them for fun and entertainment. He is Batman's enemy," Kid Flash said while he lay his stomach on the ground next to Robin. "Oh, he is a villain? Why is he still alive if he keep continue hurt them? Why not to kill him and move on?" He seems confused but he knew that his adoptive demon family and others do kill the enemies and move on for their families and loves ones' sakes but when he end up in the Human World with Young Justice and Justice League.

Artemis sits up, "No. We can't kill our enemies, it is wrong. All we do to stop them and take them up for justice. Justice League takes them to the Belle Reve place, you may call them a jail house and puts the collar on their necks to seal or lock their powers away." Inugami listened to her speech and rubs his chin curiously, "Ah, you mean the collars that around your necks when I rescued you guys from the demon world and removed them with my powers. No wondering why I can't sense your energy of powers but your scents, it is too hard for me to find you. Lucky I have familiars I can summon to search you guys for me to lead to find you. I have a question, If I kill your villains, what would I do after that?" Aqualad crossed his legs and places his hands onto his knees, "You will end up in the jail just like our enemies but you are new member of our team. But do you or your family kill the enemies in the demon world?" Inugami looks at him then nods his head, "Yes but not kill all of them, we do spare them if we gives them a second chance, it will help us to understand the situation and fix the problem to be solved and move on. My adoptive father once told me and he said 'If you capture your enemy, do not kill, ask the question first and get a good reason, will spare them and give them a second chance. If it is unreason, kill him/her or lied to us, betray us, they will get a death wish, my boy.' I learned that from him. I decided not to kill your villains since they captured you guys because I want to know what are they after but I already knew what they after the book that belong to my father. We have three choosers who have jobs to do: Judge, Torturer, protector and executioner for three worlds."


	15. Chapter 15: Three Japanese Choosers

Superboy tiles his head and stares at Inugami, "Three choosers? Three worlds?" Crossed his arms across his chest before the red 'S' symbol on his black shirt. Inugami nodded his head, "Yes. In the demon world, there will be always three choosers. Just like your human world have a chooser but I can't tell you who they are but you already met one of three choosers already." The team staring at him with a same thought, 'Have we meet one of them before but who..?' Artemis raised her hand up, "Wait. You said we already met one of three choosers which mean it was you?" The team looks at her like she have lost of her mind. Then looks back at Inugami with a curious looks on their faces. "No. I'm not a chooser but the demon chooser went vanished two years ago when I was in sleep sealed and stopped my aging. Anyway, he is an executioner and torturer of the Hell world. Your chooser is a protector from your Human world. The spirit world's chooser is a healer and Judger. I am friend of three choosers. Of course, I'm a predator but my true inner is a rescuer. You saw me fought your villains in ordered to rescued you guys." He shrugs, "That's why I became your back-up member job."

"Oh, no wondering why the Light avoided you because of your murderous look makes you look like a predator." Kid Flash shivers in his chills with nervous voice in his throat. "But how can you end up being nice or friendly dude!" He throws his arms up in the air. Robin chuckled lightly, "Did you learn it from someone in your family, Inugami?" Inugami smirks evily on his lips, "My father and mother." Bet his parents would be proud of him who was taught everything they knew since they passed their powers on to him after their death in the horrible war. "Um.. can you tell us about three choosers? I'm curious how our worlds picked three choosers," Miss Martian asked with her gentle voice. "Of course. The human world have one unknown queen who saved one Japanese human male from dying since he was attacked by the bear and granted him a gift. He became her chooser of the human world. All he do to kill predators, rapists, and others who had a history crimes and sent them to the gate of Hell in order to punishment them, they will be not reborn in the next cycle or afterlife. He have many jobs to do, sent the innocent victims to the heaven or spirit world whatever you called them. He recused the innocent people from the prison. The humans called him 'Bloodthirsty Predator.' He have a soft inner is an rescuer but he do not want them to stay with him or they will be in danger if his enemies know his weakness and kill him when they put their hands on the ones he loves. Its been thousand years. No one know who he is and where did he came from. He is an immortal."

He continue to speaks of the interesting story, "The Japanese boy is a hybrid chooser of the heaven world. Indeed, he is similar to the demon bloodline but he is different. The ancestors called them, 'The inner shadow hybrid' He can reborn in the next cycle of rebirth. He will have his past life memories when he end up sixteen teen age. His powers will return but the Shinigami will kill him but the king of the heaven world recused him from the Shinigami. Shinigami warriors who works for the Heaven king but they apologized to him. He became the king's chooser. He do judges people and help them to fix their mistakes, help injures people with his heal powers. Sometimes he can fight enemies to protect innocent people and his allies. Of course, he is ally to other two choosers. He have a human family on the human world. If your villain lay a finger on the ones he loves will be killed by his hands. Do not get in his way but he is a gentleman and good guy who enjoys his life on the human world. Of course, the king stopped his aging and made him an immortal."

He takes a breathe and keep continue, "The male saved a demon cub and treated the injures, the oni demon who came back and tried to kill the cub again but the male managed kill it with his samurai sword. He was the general for the human emperor of Japan. He was injured badly to protects the demon cub. The King of the Hell appeared and brought them to his castle to have his healers to treated his wounds. Asked him to be his chooser as an offer. He can't turn it down because he thanked him for saved his life and the cub as well. He is a hell chooser and adoptive father to the cub. He is so damn berserker when someone try to harm the cub, he will kill them with his own hands or swords. He is very uncontrollable, almost like a feisty. The hell king calmed him down. He is overprotective of the cub who is very dear to him. He can do that to protect innocent children from abusers, rapists, crimes, murderers, etc. He is an executioner and torturer of the hell world." He sighs in defeated, "Don't worry, he won't harm people like us. Let me tell you one thing is that he is a cuddlier like a bear hug. " He grins evily, "He have a soft spot on the children."

Robin laughed, "Serious? he is a cuddlier? Wish I can see that when we meet him. How did you meet them?" He grunts in annoyed, "Long story. It was insane story you don't want to know. I only do investigation jobs for them while they are busy and can't always be there for them for 24/7. They will sent the messages to me and reports them back to them after investigation is done." Heard Kid Flash's stomach growls and turns his head to him with an annoy look on his face, "Hungry again?" He rolls his eyes and stood up, "I will make some lunch. Anyone hungry?" The team nods their heads and rubs their stomachs with an embarrassed looks. He burst out laughter and walks away from the training room to the kitchen room, the teams follow him.


	16. Chapter 16: A new mission to stop Joker

Inugami made some sandwiches for lunch with his friends, "Hm?" He carried two trays and walks toward the living room, "Here your lunch. I will make some dinner, not sure if you have any mission today or not. I don't want your stomach to be empty forever without my delicious cook?" He smirks at his friends with a tease mock. "Shut it, Inuy!" Kid Flash pouts and stuck his tongue out at him. He twitched one of his eyes at the nickname he gave him, turn his head to cold glare at Kid Flash playfully, "Oh, really, Kiddy?" Kid Flash scowls at the new nickname Inugami gave him too. Superboy shakes his head and helps Inugami to put sandwiches down along with juices. Artemis slapped the back of Kid Flash's head, "Enough and eat your sandwich before I snap it away from you!" He pouts softly as everyone laughs at the joke. They heard the Zeta-Beam is a form of teleportation matter, that starts to appear the portal, the portal has recognized itself said 'Recognized: Batman 02'. They left the living room, reach, and then turned to the nearest Zeta-tube; as the white light faded they could see that Batman was stepping out of it. "You have a mission today. I want you and your team to find out what is Joker up to." Batman push the button of the keyboard, starts to appear the computer screen front of them.

Inugami crossed his arms against his chest, staring at the picture of the location where the Joker hiding at. "May I have a question, who is the Joker you've spoken of?" Robin looks at the young teen, "Joker is our enemy. He is a human but a psycho who enjoy to torture the innocent people, stealing money and weapons as well. His outfit look like a crown suit with a paint on his face. Let me show you the picture of him. Batman, would you please?" They turned and looked at Batman who typed on the keyboard and the picture appears on the screen with the information of him. Inugami staring at the picture, "...Why is he wear a makeup on his face look like he have a plan to kiss someone." He made an annoyed look on his face, the team and adult leaguer finally found themselves drowning in the shadow of silence. Snapped out of their silence by laughter that belong to Kid Flash, "Hahahaha!" Inugami scowls at Kid Flash, "Did I say something wrong? It just his make-up face looks gross to me. God, be glad I'm not gonna to the mission since he isn't my enemy." Rubs his face with his right hand and looks up at Batman, "I will stay here and work on computer if you allow me because I can keep an eyes on camera or hack something to find how what is he up to."

Aqualad nods his head, "Good idea. It would be help us since you are our back-up or hacker just like Robin." Robin grins ear to ear, "Look like you and I are both hackers for fun." He cackles evily like a laughter. "Alright, let's go." Aqualad ordered his team as they left to the Zeta-Beam, start to appear the portal once one more time with few recognize names and numbers, they enter and left, the light went faded. Everything went silence but awkward between Batman and Inugami. "So, what is it you want me to do, Batman?" He asked the leaguer with a curious look. Batman looks down at the young teen, "You need work on the computer to find out everything you can get from the Joker. When you're done, sent it to me, Inugami." He left to the Zeta-Beam, recognized itself said 'Recognized: Batman 02'. The white light faded to leave him alone at the Mount Justice, turn himself to the computer technology matters, typing on the computer to hack something through Joker's information, hopefully, he can find everything. He summons two shadow virus demons who can enter the computer and can infect by their own virus.

Two figures appears on the screen with their scary and evil grin on their faces, except a full black body, no appearance human-figure. "Yes, Master Inugami? What can do we do for you today?" One of the male figures asked him. "Please call me Inugami, You are not my servants or slaves but you guys are my friends as equal like a normal life." He gives them his warm smile. "Yes, can you guys enter in Joker's computer to find everything you've got. Use virus would against his protection anti-virus. When you got everything, sent it to me and destroy or erase everything Joker's plans. Because if he use it, it may harm humans." Inugami ordered them but he did not wish to force them do anything but asked them for help. Two demon figures nods their heads then faded from the screen of technology computer. He sighed and waves his hand to summon the chair toward him from the living room with a speed like a flash, sit down on the chair, crossed his arms across his chest, watching at the screen and waiting for the alert if they get in the trouble, he will rescue them like he did last time.


	17. Chapter 17: Rescue

Five hours later, Inugami frowned at the screen computer, he haven't hear any words from them, its been five hours which makes him worry. He stand up from the chair, start typing the keyboard to searching the location where Batman showed them earlier before two demon figures appears on other screen of computers, "Inugami, we got information you've ordered us to find it." He looks beside at the figures, "Thanks, Koa and Koe." He smiles at the twins, "You have two weeks off for now, you may have a nice holiday!" He grins at the twins as they laughs and bows their heads then faded from the screen. He push the 'enter' of keyboard to open the information, reading it carefully before his face went pale, quick push the button to call Batman from the Watchtower. "Inugami to Batman," He speaks to the computer and waits for him to appears.

In the watchtower, Batman gives the other league members, his screech as heard the beep sound from the computer front of him, "Hm? Who could that be?" He looks up at the league member who was staring at him, waiting for him to answer the call. Batman push the button of keyboard, appears the screen, turn out it was Inugami, "What is it? I'm busy at the meeting right now," He got annoyed at him, to which he disliked someone who interrupts them during the meetings.

"My apologies, Batman but this can't be waiting any sooner but I've got the information from the Joker, just to see what's he up to but I think you should read this," Inugami sent the information through Batman's computer. He reading the information and his eyes went widen in shocked, "Joker makes a virus gas in order to kill innocent people in each second?!" He said in anger. Inugami nods and open his lips to speak before the alarm went on, turn his head to the right to other screen, push the button with his thumb, the video appears, it was Robin.

"Inugami! Thanks god! We need your help! Our comm-link isn't work to call the other leaguers, since Miss Martian and Superboy aren't dead, but are knocked out. Hurry before they come!" His video suddenly faded, as the screen went black blank. Inugami staring at the blank screen, he saw Robin's face looks bruises, cuts, and some bleed on his uniform.

"Batman...?" He looks at Inugami.

"Yes?" Inugami looks up at the screen to see Batman and other leaguers, "Robin called me and said they are in trouble and need our help but I will get there to rescue them until you arrive. Inugami out!" He push to turn the computer off. He turned to the Zeta-Beam start appear the white light portal, steps in and the light went faded as itself said 'Recognized: Guest 010'

The team are in the pods on the wall of the old toy company warehouse, Joker and Harley laughed at them before the old roller shutter doors burst open loudly as doors fall down to the ground to caught their attentions toward to the unknown figure steps in the old warehouse, glaring at two unknown villains. Robin and Superboy yelled out his title name, "Night Beast!" Cause the young teen turn the head toward the pods to see the team members are hang up in the pods on the wall, he snarled in anger, "Who dare lay a finger on the team?" He can see each members have injures, bruises, and others which makes him more angry person as steps toward them but stopped his track by laughter from another villain male, looks beside at the male, "Hm?" The adult male grins insanely appear on his wide lips, "Haha! Hello but who are you?" He twitched one of his eyes at the sound of laughter which makes him annoyed and crossed his arms, "My name's Night Beast, at your service and you must be Joker, correct?" He glares at the male with a calm look. Joker giggles crazily, "Yes! Correct! Are you here to rescue them? Awww, how nice of you to rescue them! Hahahaha! But I won't let you!" He pulls his gun point at the young male.

Night Beast growls lowly, take a flash steps to appears infront of Joker's face then staring at him with his scary green eyes, "Too slow for you to shot me with your ridiculous gun." He punched him in the stomach with his right fist, steps beside to let Joker fall down to the ground with a thud which mean he managed to knock him out, and looks over his shoulder at the female, "Hm? Are you Joker's girlfriend or something?" He asked her curiously. Harley gulps and point her gun at him, "Stay away!" She start shoots at him with her gun. He sighs in annoyance, drop one of his knees down to the ground, punches his duo fists into the ground, then yank the circle of earth floor up from the ground to block the guns until the bullets hits the giant rock as he heard the gun clicks look like its run out. He drops the rock down as thud. He then flash steps toward the female and hit the back of her neck with his closed palm hand to knocked her out, drags her to join Joker with the back of the collar of her uniform then dropped her beside him.

He scoffs at them and turn himself walk away to the pods before someone break down from the ceiling and thud on the ground cause him looks over his shoulder at the black figure who steps out of the smokes got faded, turned out it was huge robot guy with tin body, red eyes, orange hair, green bands on his both wrists and a green metal pants to his boots. 'Who the hell is that?' He thought. The team gasped loudly, "It's Amazo!" Inugami raise his eyebrow curious at the unknown male named Amazo, "Hm? You guys know him?" He turned around to face the huge robot male. "Yes but please, don't fight him because he copy everything from other people's abilities," Aqualad said in worry. Inugami grunts in lazily, "Great! Another villain. Can't believe you guys and leaguers are sure have a lot enemies on this world. I believe you guys need a vacation from this," He makes some a joke and some serious. Amazo walking toward him and stopped a few feet away from Night Beast, "Looks like it just us but I can't allow to let you to lay a finger on the team." He looks over his shoulder at them, "Don't worry, I called the Leaguers, they're coming while I keep that big guy busy and kill the time," His clothes changed into a black tank top shirt with black sleeveless leather hoodie cover it over his head with a black navy jeans with black boots, his short black gloves on his both hands, "Let's begin!" He grins insanely as he launching toward Amazo.


	18. Chapter 18: Night Beast vs Amazo

Night Beast grabbed Amazo, swung him around, before his grip launching Amazo at the ceiling of the warehouse, he then launches himself out of the hole of the warehouse, to leave the team alone to make sure the leaguers,will arrive and get him out of the place while he keep Amazo busy which drives him nuts that he can't stand at Amazo's abilities like a copycat, no wondering why the team have warned him not to fight but it's too late for now that he fighting him. He looks up in annoyance, as he tried to yank Amazo away from warehouse, and throw him toward the ocean, "Damn it! Stay still there!" He snarled at him as noticed Amazo came out of the ocean, with a flash like a thunderstorm coming towards him before; he makes a dodge but Amazo grabs his neck, and swung him around and launches him toward the another warehouse, to crush him down, making the ceiling fall down on the top of him, pops out of the ceiling and looks up at Amazo with his golden eyes, "I see. That's how you copied my skills, how interesting, but let's see if you can face one of my elements!" He lift his hand, starts to wave of the water lift up from the ocean and came towards Amazo, who got swept away, yet not a water had harmed him. As soon as water wraps around Amazo's body to hold like a water rope, Night Beast grabs the rope of water then pulls it downward to force Amazo to crashed into the ground like a thud sound.

His water rope drops down onto the ocean, watching Amazo lay on the crushed hole of the ground, waiting for him to make a movement, "...," He looks confused look on his face, 'Is that it? Water is his weakness?' He thought to himself, "Have to ask Batman about it." He mumbles under his breath, and turns himself around and walks away from him until the water appears below around him, wrapped it around his body to stops his movement, looks down at himself in shocked then looks over his shoulder at Amazo, who have hold the water rope in his right fist, "What the...?" Amazo yanked Night Beast up into the air then pulls him down to cause into the boat as crushed down, it went into various, flame like explosion, flames and smoking appears on the top of the destroyed boat. Amazo jumped up and flew away into the night sky.

The Leaguers arrived at the old warehouse in next few minutes, Superman noticed the roller shutter doors laid on the ground, look like Inugami had arrived to rescued the team but where are they? Flash enters in the warehouse to turn up front of the pads of the team are trapped in with his a speed flash. Other leaguers helps to get the teams down, Batman handcuffs the Joker and Harley, lead them to the two green lanterns to take them away, walks up to the team, "Where's Night Beast?" Robin rubs his wrists, "Amazo showed up but he managed to lead him away from us. He's fighting against Amazo but we don't know where they are," One of the leaguers yelled out in shocked to makes them runs out of the warehouse to see the flames on the destroyed boat but no sign of Night Beast or Amazo. Aquaman lifts the water wave to cover the boat to cool the flames down to faded, leave the smoking charcoal slowly; Superman use his x-ray vision to see if anyone on the boat but there is an empty, no ones there in the boat. "Where are they...?" Superboy looks worried and looks around to see everything looks destroyed which mean they fought but no signals of them. "We will find him," Batman growls in anger which mean it annoys him that they can't find Night Beast or Amazo anywhere. The leaguers and Young team returned to the Mount Justice to check on the computers if they can find him in any locations and bring him back to home, hopefully.

The black ship lay on the ground under the sea, two men carried the pod on the wheel and sets it up against the wall. The leader of the group walks up to the pod, "Well, I wondering who he is and what is he to the leaguers and children." The leader named Black Manta, the enemy of Aquaman, the member of the Justice League. The figure in the pod, it was Night Beast who sleep in the pod after the fought with Amazo. He was knocked out after the explosion of the boat. "Take us to the Cadmus, now." Black Manta walks out of the door as it closed behind him, the light went out, leave the blue glow appears in the pod to keep Night Beast sleep. The black ship flew away deep into the ocean.


	19. Chapter 19: Meet Inugami's familiars

"Its been two months! Since Inugami disappeared!" Superboy grunts and sit down on the couch, places head into his hands, "We can't do anything how to track him down," He whimpers in worry. Robin sit down beside him, rubs his back in circle with his left hand, "I know I know. He keep Amazo away from us. We don't know what happened to them," he says, as he leans his head on Superboy's shoulder, sighing heavily. Two months went too fast since they keep searching for Inugami, there is no track on him, they lost track like it went vanished from the earth.

"We can help you if you allow us," The unknown voice said from behind Robin and Superboy, they jumped ten feet away from the voice, landing close to their team, looking around where the voice come form. A dark chuckle from the air, "Humans are very strange but interesting," Superboy growls in annoyed, "Who are you and what do you want?" His hands clenched into the fists to ready to fight. "Very well, boy. Meet us at the training room. I will show you who we are."

The teammates looks at each other, running through the hall to exist out of the cave to the training room, "Alright. We're here, show yourself!" Artemis yells at anywhere, holds her arrow and bow in her both hands. The technology computers appears front of the teammates which makes them jump in surprised and whirl themselves to face to face the six shadow figures in the computer, "..." Everything went silence, snapped out of it by laughter uproariously, "Hahaha! You guys looks so priceless! Master was right about you guys. You humans are very interesting!" One of six figures just laughed at their priceless faces, "Now, let's get this business about to rescue Inugami," Robin lift his hand up to silent them, "Hold on. You guys know about Inugami?" Heard the sound of zeta-beam is a form of teleportation technology start appear the portal as recognized itself said 'Recognized: Superman 01, Batman 02, Green Arrow 08, Flash 04, Aquaman 06, Martian Manhunter 07.' The light faded as they stepping out of it. "Who did hack it in the watchtower?" Growls lowly, it was Batman who looks pissed. "Actually, it was me, Batman sir," The tall shadow figure smirks at Batman. He turns his head to see six figures appears in the six screen of technology computers front of them. "Who are you?"

Six figures gives them their evil grins like a Cheshire cat with appears sharp teeth, "Let us interface, humans. My name is Koe, the head of the shadow demons but humans call us 'Virus or Hacker' Next to me, is my twin brother, Koa, the commander. The rest of them are our members of clan. Next Koa, her name is Lu, the anti-virus demoness, her mate name's Akira, our hacker. Now, next to me, his name is Boa, anti-virus demon, next to Boa, It's Vernai, the tracker. We're Inugami's familiars since he took us in." Koe chuckles evily in excitedly. "You guys are Inugami's familiars? Shadow demons?" Kid Flash asked them with a curious/confused looks. Koe looks down at the young human teen with smirk evily, "Hehe, we are shadow demons. He's our savior since the final war. He save our lives, right now, we can help you to find him because we've watching over you through the technology during two months. We've decide to step in to help you guys to find him. Boa, Akira, find the location and hack everything in twenty minutes, now go." Akira and Boa bows their head with evil grins then faded away, two screens disappeared.

"Why are you help us since you guys are demons?" Robin asked Koe. The both Young Justice and Justice League groups got same question in their mind but let Koe to answer to Robin's question. "We may hate humans but hate word is very stronger. We simple dislike humans, not weakness. We would never forgive them for what they have done to our cubs last five hundred years ago. Inugami wrapped those demon hunters out to protect the cubs. The cubs was us, we thanked him. We are the last of the race." They could see their faces looks sad, pain, and anger. "I'm sorry to hear that but I'm glad that he took you guys in." Aqualad looks at them with a soft eyes. "Wait, was it you who hacked Joker's information two months ago?" Batman staring at them with a bat glare. Koa chuckles softly, "Indeed. It was us that Inugami ordered us to find it for him since Inugami is busy to track the team."

Two screens appears beside to Lu, "Leader?" Akira looked at Koe with a worry look on his face. "What is it?" Koe asked, they looking at Akira, waiting for him to say something. "...We found him..." His voice almost broken, "In Cadmus."


	20. Chapter 20: CADMUS

Superboy looks paler, "C-Cadmus?!" He steps backward against the wall then sit down, wraps his arms around his head, hide in his knees, "No no no. Please not them, not them..Oh god, Please someone get him out of there!" He yelled in fear, shut his eyes tighter, rocks back and front continue. Superman snapped out of it, runs over to his son, wraps his arms around him, pulls him onto his lap, rubs his back in circle, "Shh, Conner, Shh. We will get him out, I promise." He kissed on the top of Superboy's head, looks up at them, "Can you give us the location, Koe?" Superman asked him with an anger look, hugs Superboy in his arms tighter like a overprotective bear. Koe nodded, waves his hand to summon the location picture showed up beside him, "This is one. The old one were destroyed last year. It have moved to another country, in Canada. You need us to be in your shadow, we will distract them while you are searching for him. Lu will set up a portal to let you and your friends enter and bring you here itself without a track." Koe moved the picture away, placed his other hand on the new picture to move up front of them, "That room, it is called Project Kr2, that's where they hold him there. In the pod, I mean. Now, be careful on your own, don't worry, we will be with you in your shadow." They gives them their evil cheshire grins then faded away.

The shadow door appears behind the wall front of the adults and young teens as it open widen itself, "In you go." They heard the voice out of nowhere which mean it was Lu. They stepping in the door as soon as they vanished and the door closed behind them then faded from the wall. Appear the door in the deep forest, open it widen to wait for them to step out. They stepping out of the door as it faded in disappeared. Batman lift his index and middle fingers against his ear, use his comm-link to call the Watchtower, "Atom, set up the medic room and be ready at the zeta-beam in one hour." He heard the voice from his comm-link, "Yeah, you got it. Atom out." Batman nods to them, "Let's go." They running through the forest, noticed leaguers and teens' shadows came out of behind them, turn shadows into a shape-wolves running past them toward the abandon building between the mountain, "What...?" Green Arrow gaped at the wolves just came out of their own shadows. "Oh! I got it why Koe said they will always be in our shadows," Robin grins excitedly as soon as they run out of the forest toward the buidling, the wolves jumps toward to covers the cameras, waiting for leaguers and young teams passed them through the door, the shadows stalks away from the camera into the doors to searching any rooms to hack everything they get for both Justice League and Young Justice. The giant shadow wolf leads them to the elevator, sit down beside the door, faded away into Batman's shadow. Robin pushed the "Down" button as the door open itself, "Okay. Let's go." They enter in and closed it behind them.

Superboy steps closer to Superman's side, he hate Cadmus in his life since he was in pod. He never forgot what have they done to torture, poke needles, green stones on him but glad that three teens rescued him from Cadmus. Now, he knew they have to get Night Beast out of this horrible place. Snapped out of his throught after the elevator have stopped by the sound of beep. The doors open widen, Robin's shadow stalks away from the door, changed into a small wolf, stalking toward the front of the door, noticed 'Project Kr2' title on the front of the door, turn its head to the people, barks lightly then faded away from the door. Superman grabs the both sides of the door, yank it away, placed it against the wall. Steps in the room, saw the pod stand against the wall, except blue glow appears inside the pod but in the shock what have they saw his face looks similar to Superboy could be pass as twin. Robin runs toward the computer next to the pod, typing the keyboard to make the screen appears front of him, "Oh god. They download education and everything in his mind, just like Superboy." Batman growls in anger, "Robin, hack everything in the USB and erase them before they get here." Robin nods his head and typed it down then pushed the button to contact the door of the pod has open, the young male opens his eyes slowly then looks down at Superboy who walks closer to him, "I-Inugami..? Do you remember me..?"

He looks worried with nervous voice. Inugami's hard eyes getting soft and open his lips to speak, "S-S-S-Superboy...p-p-please..." He whines and rolls his eyes in his head then fall down from the pod before Superboy caught him in his arms, knees down to the floor, hugs him tighter, "Oh, Inugami." He rocks him back and front like a baby until Superman knees down beside them, "Superboy, Let me.." He picks Inugami up into his arms under his back and knees like a carry bridal style, looks down at him, noticed the blue S-symbol on the black polar suit. "What have they done to you?" Clings him to his chest, his face looks anger, want to destroy the Cadmus so bad but Koe warned him do not anything until they could get them out of the Cadmus without a track and will erase the cameras to make sure they haven't seen both Justice League and Young Justice in the room. The shadows coming out of the each of leaguers and teens' shadows, "Time to go. We hacked everything they have on Master Inugami," Lift its hand front of Batman, it was USB on the shadow's hand, "Take it with you and leave. We will destroy this place since humans aren't here." Koa bows his head as they faded away in return their shadows. The shadow doors appears and opens it widen, they have no time to talk, they take a run in the door then closed it shut and faded away. The Cadmus building start shaking as soon as the earth dragon come out with its jaw widen below the building from the outside then crushed them in the half of piece, the earth dragon turned into ashes and lets the destroyed building goes down.


	21. Chapter 21: His Equipment information

At the Watchtower, Atom stand behind the Zeta-beam, chatting with Captain Atom, "Mind can you wait here for them to show up while I set up for the patient that Batman will bring along with others." Captain Atom crossed his arms, "Alr-" but Captain Atom never got his chance to speak. "There is no need to be hurry, humans." Koe said from behind them. They jumped ten feet away from the shadow-figure, "Who are you?!" Atom lift his fists up like a fight style, glaring at the unknown figure shadow male. Koe grins insanely, "Ah, my apologies for startle you guys, humans. My name's Koe, the leader of the Shadow clan. I'm here to let you know that they will be here in any minute. Be ready." He winks at them then faded away and the black shadow doors appears and open it widen, the figures runs out of the door, toward the medic room, it was Leaguers and young team, the doors goes faded at the same time. Atom and Captain Atom looks at each other then running to catch up with them. Superman enter in the medic bay room and placed him down on the bed, walks away to let Batman and other two leaguers works on him, removes the suit off, check each of his body. Superman closed the door to join them front of the window to see them working on treats him.

They heard the zeta-beam recognized: 'Wonder Woman 03; Black Canary 013'. They runs straight them, one of the women asked, "What's happened?" Flash looked at Wonder woman, "We found Inugami. if you want to know where. It was Cadmus." He looked at the window, the two women follows his eyes to the window, they gasped to see the young man look like Superboy except the hair looks different, its black now, not orange anymore. "What have they done to him?" Black Canary have a horror look on her face, places her hand cover her mouth in shocked. "That's what we want to know but right now, we wait for the information from the computer," Superman wrapped his arm around Superboy's shoulders, watching Inugami lay on the bed.

Two hours later, the door open, Batman stepped out and closed it by itself, "He's alright for now but I'm very disappointed at what have they done to him since we discovered his body has transformed with two new DNAs. His old DNA has been removed. Follow me." Batman walks away to the meeting room, they have no time to ask any questions but follow him in the hallway. They enter in the meeting room, Batman sit down on the chair, "Koe? May I see the information you've hacked from the Cadmus earlier?" The six screens appears above them, shadow demons looks down at members of Justice League and young team, "Greetings, humans and yes, you may." The small screen appears front of the Batman who quick pushed 'Enter' button to see few information on Inugami, "They equipment on him? With green kryptonite after his body has transformed?" He looked up at Koe who nodded his head, "Yes. We found few cameras, I think you and your friends want to see this but it is very disgusting. It is up to you, Batman sir." He got his answered by Batman who nodded then waves his hand to make other four videos appears in one larger screen below the six screens.

They watching the video to see Inugami struggles and yells at the scientists with his snarl and growl sound escape from his throat as he said, "Release me, you bastards!" He snarled at them in anger, "If you did to me, you will be find yourselves front of the gate of Hell!" One of the scientists placed the gas mask cover his nose and lips. Inugami lower his eyes then closed to knocked him out by gas. The leaguers and others watching them in horror to see them surgeries each of his body and removed DNA, everything. The videos went black, larger screen faded away. "Oh god, Inugami.." The shadow demons can see the humans who look anger, upset, horror, etc. "If I see them lay a finger on him, I will shove my arrow up their ass," Green Arrow growled under his breathe. "Ahem..." Koe coughs a little under his fist, "And Batman, you have a DNA information? Would you please tell us who DNA belong to?" Batman pushed the button from the keyboard, the screen appears with an DNA information, "Computer, tell us who DNA belong to?" Sound of beep, computer said " **Inugami's new DNA, they are belong to Batman and Superman. He is a hybrid of human and Kryptonian.** " Everyone found themselves went in the silence.


	22. Chapter 22: New member of the Family

Everyone snapped out of the silence by the roar in anger from the medic bay room. "INUGAMI!" Superboy yelled and runs out of the meeting room to the medic bay room, he pushed the button to make the door open, quick enter to see Inugami stand against the corner of the wall who looking around to see before snapped out to see the door, it was Superboy, "C-Conner...Is that you..?" He breathe heavily to make sure if it was real, not dream. Superboy nods his head and steps closer to him, open his arms widen, waits for him to step in. Inugami watched his movement then quick wraps his arms around Superboy's neck and hugs him gently, "Geez...I thought I would never see you, again.." He paused for a second and pulls away, staring at Superboy, "Wait a second, I was suppose taller than you but we are at same height.. what the hell..?" He noticed Batman glared at him, "Language, young man." He flushed embarrassed and mumbles under his breathe, "Sorry, Batman." He looks around at people who staring at him with a worry look on their faces, "What's going on with your faces?" He looks confused.

Robins walks up and grabs Inugami's wrist, "Come with us." He lead him to the larger screen of computer, "Computer, tell him about new DNA in him." The information appears front of them, " **Inugami's new DNA, they are belong to Batman and Superman. He is a hybrid of human and Kryptonian.** " Inugami gaped at the new information and yells at the computer, "THEY DID WHAT?! I HAVE SUPERMAN AND BATMAN DNA WITHIN ME? HOW DARE THEY! I'M GONNA KILL THEM!" He curses under his breathe in anger. Superboy pulls him in his arms and hugs tighter, "Calm down, Inu." He hugs him back, "I am. Why would they do that to me?" He groans in anger. Batman turns around to face the leaguers and young team, "You may leave. I need speak with him. And you, Superman, Robin and superboy, stay." They understood that he need to speak with them in private. They walked out of the door, chut it behind them.

Batman turn around to face to face with Inugami. "Now, I know you're upset that your body already transformed. You could be pass as a twin to Superboy." Hand him the acare circle mirror, "Look at it yourself." Inugami blinks and take it from his hand, looks down at the mirror, "..." He staring at himself on the mirror, he have a black hair, blue eyes, and white skin which mean he could be Superboy's lost twin brother. "Oh great. What do I do now..?" He grunts in annoyed. drops the mirror onto his lap, burns his head onto his hands. Placed his hand onto his shoulder makes him looks up at Superman with his sad eyes. "You're safe with us. I was thinking if I can give you a few new names and a new title too." He looked at Batman, Robin, Superboy then at Superman, "Really? If it is okay with them, Superman." He gives them a hopeful look, he's nervous if they accept them, "If I have a new name. Can my name to be hidden as secret protection for my sake?" Batman smirks at the young teen, "Do not worry about it. Leave it to us. Let us take care of you first. We owe you a debit. Its time for us to protect you from now on."

Robin cackles evily, "It would be fun if we confuse people that Superboy have a long lost twin." They chuckled at Robin's joke. "Alright. Now, you need a human name. How about Konner?" Superman asked him. Inugami and Superboy looks at each other then nods at the man of the steel, "It's perfect. Just like Conner except with K. What about middle and last name?" Batman steps in the conversation, "How about Thomas for the middle name?" Robin looks up at Batman in surprised, "Thomas? You want that name in the honor of your father, right?" Inugami gaped at the man, "Um...may I ask what's happened to your parents?" Batman looks at him with sad look but they can't see his eyes because of his mask, he pulls his mask away from them. Superboy and Inugami's jaws dropped in shocked, "You...You're Bruce Wayne?" Superboy pointed his finger at the man aka Batman. Bruce have a blue eyes, black hair, he looks in thirty's. Inugami flushed in embarrassed, "Geez, I thought your eyes would be brown and hair would be blonde..." He mumbles lower to make sure they can't heard it except Superman and Superboy can hear him because of super hearing which makes them smirks at the comment. Bruce chuckled softly, "Indeed I am but I must ask you both to keep our secret identities. Superman already know who we are." Superboy looked at Robin, "Which mean you are Richard Grayson."

He crossed his arms across his chest. Robin laughed and nodded his head, "Yup!" Inugami shakes his head and chuckles at Robin's silly grin. "Alright, last name?" Robin cackles evily, rubs his both hands, "Your last name will be Kent-Wayne." Batman glares at Robin, "Dick..." said with an annoy voice. "What? He's your son too. Which mean Superboy is your son too." Pointed at Superboy, "Your last name will be Kent-Wayne since you and Konner are both twins!" Superboy and Inugami looks at each other, "That's may true but how can we cover the story if citizens find out about us?" Batman smirks at them, "I will take care of it." They grunts in annoyed, "Why it is always be you?" Batman glared at the teens, "Because I'm the goddamned batman." Inugami rolls his eyes lightly, "Alright. Konner Thomas Kent-Wayne. Sounds perfect name. Now, about the hero name?" Superboy lift his hand up to get their attentions on him, "How about Superbeast? Since he is no longer to be 'Night Beast'." He flushed in embarrassed. "Perfect! I like it. What do you guys think?" Robin looked at the two adults and Konner. "Its very suit on you, Konner." Bruce smiled at his new son.

Superman steps in, "And you need a Kryptonian name too. How about Ken-EL?" He then looked at Superboy, "You will be Conner Jonathan Kent-Wayne. Joanthan is my adoptive father's name. I hope you like it. Your Kryptonian name will be Kon-EL." Superboy looks shocked at Superman who gave him new names, quick wraps his arms around his Kryptonian father's neck, crying on his chest, "Dad.." Konner smiles at the father and son at the moment. "GROUP HUG!" Robin yelled and pulls Bruce and Konner to join Clark and Conner as they hugs together as new family.

Inugami Shimamura is no longer human anymore, his heir name will be hidden. Now, he is a hybrid of Human and Kryptonian, son of Batman and Superman, young twin brother of Superboy, and older brother of Robin.

It is beginning.


End file.
